


Thanksgiving Moments

by Prudii



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudii/pseuds/Prudii
Summary: The Vision- Maximoff family's Thanksgivings over the years
Relationships: Crystal Amaquelin/Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz, Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Moments in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Everything has to be perfect,” Wanda frets as she hovers over the dressing. 

“I understand that this is an important American holiday,” Vision says, “but humans are never perfect. They seem to be content with good enough, though, and I’m sure that your meal will be as close to perfect as it can be.”

  
Wanda turns around and kisses her husband on the cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

  
Vision feels something warm in his insides, despite the illogic of it. He turns to fully face Wanda. “And you’re so beautiful.” Her face is flushed from the heat of the oven and she has flour dusted across her cheeks, but still, she is so beautiful to him. The doorbell rings, breaking the moment. “I’ll get it.”

  
“Thanks. I still have to get the turkey out of the oven.”

  
Vision heads to the door. It’s Lorna and Marcos. The green- haired mutant looks unhappy, though. “Where’s Wanda?” 

  
“I’m in the kitchen!” Her sister calls. Lorna’s face pinches. _What is she worried about?_ _Wanda wants this Thanksgiving to be perfect. And I really don’t want to fight a supervillain today._

  
“Can you come in here?” Lorna asks. Marco’s puts a comforting hand on the small of her back, Vision notes. 

  
Wanda walks in. “What is it?”

  
“I saw Dad at the store. Here in town,” Lorna says. 

  
“Oh,” Wanda manages. Vision puts his arm around her. He’d met the man, once. He couldn’t say he liked him.

  
“We didn’t have time to cook, so we went to a store to pick up something. Lame, I know, but we saw him,” Marcos explains. Vision notes the Walmart bag he holds. _Two blocks from our apartment._

  
“Maybe he won’t come,” Wanda says, sounding like she’s trying to reassure herself. “We haven’t spoken in years.”

  
“Yeah,” Lorna says, not sounding convinced.

  
Vision imagines Ultron crashing the Thanksgiving celebration. He gets the feeling that Magneto coming would be like that for Wanda and her siblings. “Why don’t we head over to the table and discuss something festive like football? My research indicates football is a Thanksgiving topic.”

  
“Sure, let’s do that,” Lorna says, distractedly.

  
“Do you… watch football?” Marcos asks, quizzically.

  
“No,” Vision admits. “I was just trying to set you at ease.”

  
Marcos smiles, the first genuine smile of the get- together. “Just be yourself.”

  
Pietro arrives soon after, bringing his fiancé, Crystal, with him. Everything seems to be going smoothly. All of the dishes are well- received. Vision doesn’t need to eat, but he can and he enjoys the new sensations.

  
A knock on the door ends their relaxation.

  
“I will get it,” Vision tells Wanda. She follows him, though, twisting her hands, anxiously. Vision peers through the peephole. It’s Magneto.

  
“It’s him, isn’t it?” Wanda asks.

  
“Yes. Should I?” Something slams behind them. Probably Lorna.

  
“Wanda, can I come in?” Magneto’s voice is uncharacteristically timid, although he seems sure that this is Wanda’s apartment. _Has he been spying on us?_

  
Wanda yanks the door open. Pietro zips up behind her. 

  
Magneto stands in the doorway, holding a covered dish in front of him, as if it will protect him. 

  
“Why are you here?” Pietro asks.

  
“I wanted to see you all,” he admits. “There’s things that need to be said.”

  
“Not in the apartment hallway,” Vision says, mildly.

  
“I suppose you should come in.” Wanda steps back from the doorway to allow him entrance into their apartment. Vision can see Magneto taking it all in, his eyes lingering on the photos hanging on the walls.

  
“What do want to say?” Lorna asks, angrily, her facial expression an uncanny mirror of Magneto’s when he is angry. Not that Vision would ever tell his sister- in- law that. 

  
“I have been a bad father,” Magneto admits. “I am the first to admit it.” Pietro makes a disbelieving snort. “But like Vision, I came to my humanity late.” I’m not sure if I should be offended by that or not. “I was in no condition to be a father or a husband, for years! I was a cause, a vow- not a man!”

  
“Dad-” Wanda cuts in. Vision isn’t sure what she wants to say. He tries to imagine what it would be like if Ultron ever said something like to him. He doesn’t succeed. 

  
“No, let me speak!” Magneto raises his voice and Wanda flinches. It’s nearly imperceptible, but Vision sees it. He slips his hand into hers. “In the war, I suffered the persecution of so many Middle Europeans who failed to qualify as blonde Aryan homo sapiens! I alone had the power to fight back against the Nazis and I used it and I swore eternal vengeance on those who seek to destroy the different!” Vision remembers the bombers and protesters outside the Avengers Mansion, protesting his and Wanda’s marriage. _Homo sapiens have such capacity for hate, but they are not unique in that regard. Most beings find it easier to hate than to love. That’s what makes love so special._ “I struck on behalf of all mutants!” Magneto continues. “My ideal was pure,” he chokes out, “but I hated the world- so I struck as an evil mutant!” Magneto bows his head. “I don’t ask for forgiveness for that.” Someone sucks in a breath. Vision isn’t sure who. “But you must see that I hardly saw you three as my children in those days. I saw tools in my war.” 

For two minutes, exactly, there is total silence, broken only by the harshness of people’s breathing. Then, Wanda speaks. “I can’t forgive you. Not yet. You treated us exactly the way you were treated- constant cruelty and the threat of death if we disobeyed you! Escaping you and joining the Avengers was the best day of my life.” She squeezes Vision’s hand. He is so glad that she did escape and join the Avengers. If she hadn’t, they might not have ever met. 

  
“I agree with Wanda,” Pietro says, staring at Wanda and Vision’s carpet like it was the most fascinating thing in the universe. 

  
Magneto’s face is hard to read, but Vision thinks he looks sad and old. 

  
Lorna speaks next. “I can’t say I’ve had the best experience with you either,” she pauses, “but I’m no stranger to making mistakes and hurting my family,” she glances at Marcos, whose gaze is soft and fond, “I appreciate you saying this.”

  
Magneto lets out a breath. “Thank you.”

  
“Um, what’d you bring to eat?” Crystal asks, clearly trying to break the tension. 

  
“Cholent,” Magneto says, lifting the lid to reveal a fragrant stew. 

  
“What’s cholent?” Crystal asks, her Inhuman accent forming the sounds awkwardly.

  
“It’s great,” Wanda gushes. 

  
“Didn’t you make it that one time,” Pietro starts and then stops, awkwardly.

  
“When you broke your leg on a Brotherhood mission, yes, I made you cholent,” Magneto admits.

  
“Well, let’s go eat it,” Crystal says, heading back to the table.

  
_Magneto didn’t ruin Thanksgiving. Sometimes, humans still surprise me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This based on an event that happened in the comics. You can read about it here: https://www.google.com/amp/s/screenrant.com/wadavision-vision-scarlett-witch-thanksgiving-magneto-marvel/amp/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's first Thanksgiving after his mom's death.

Billy is glad that his parents allowed him to bring Teddy to their Thanksgiving celebration. It’s his first Thanksgiving without his mom. Billy can’t imagine how hard it must be for him. _I would be lost if I didn’t have my mom and dad._ He sets the plate of challah bread on the table. Teddy is right behind him, quiet and sad. 

  
Tommy zips in and steals a piece of bread off the table. In a shower of magic sparks, Billy teleports the half- eaten bread into his hand. Tommy skids to a halt. “Hey!” he pouts. 

  
“No eating yet!” Billy teases, putting his hands on his hips. Tommy blurs by, grabbing the bread.

  
“What kind of bread is that?” Teddy asks. 

  
Billy is relieved that Teddy is asking questions. The silence had been starting to unnerve him. “It’s challah bread. Mom makes it on special occasions. I think she got the recipe from Grandpa.”

  
Teddy’s brown eyes get adorably wide. “You mean Magneto?” 

  
Billy giggles. “Yes. He’s not that scary.”

  
“Yes, he is. He scared the crap out of me the first time we met,” Teddy says.

  
“He just doesn’t want anyone deflowering Billy!” Tommy yells. 

  
Billy’s cheeks flame. “Tommy!” _Siblings can be so annoying._

  
“Boys, don’t fight!” Mom calls from the kitchen.

  
“It’s Tommy’s fault!” Billy yells and then shuts mouth so hard his teeth clink together. _I sound so immature and in front of Teddy!_ He glances at the other boy, but he has that sad, far away look in his eyes again. Billy longs to kiss it away. “Teddy,” he says, softly, “do you want to get away for a minute?”

  
“Sure.”

  
Billy grabs Teddy’s hands and whispers: “Iwanttogotomyhidingspot.” 

  
They teleport to a dilapidated treehouse in a forest. “I found this in the woods behind my house,” Billy explains. “I go out here when I want some space.”

  
Teddy lunges forward and kisses Billy, cupping Billy’s face in his huge hands. “You’re the best, Billy,” he breathes. 

  
“So are you. I just want to be happy.” Billy bites his lip. _I love you._

  
“I am happy when I’m with you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy's first Thanksgiving as a married couple!

“Everyone will be here any minute!” Teddy watches his husband rush around their apartment. 

  
“You’ve fought Dr. Doom, but Thanksgiving freaks you out?” He asks, amused.

  
“Yes!” Billy throws his hands in the air. “This is our first Thanksgiving as a married couple. Everything has to be perfect.”

  
“Relax. It will be fine.” Teddy kisses Billy’s neck and feels the younger man relax against him. “The pies are done, so’s the dressing. Tommy and Noh- Varr are bringing sweet potatoes and your parents are bringing challah bread. Your grandpa’s bringing cholent and Pietro probably won’t bring anything. It’s all covered.”

  
Billy jerks away from Teddy. “The turkey!” He runs into the kitchen, but the damage is done. The turkey is burnt. Billy droops. “I ruined the turkey.”

  
“It’s okay. We’ll think of something,” Teddy lies, racking his brain for a way to fix the situation. 

  
He’s half- a- second away from calling Kate and begging her to pay for a catered turkey when Billy says- “I got it!” Stretching his hands out, he whispers, “Createatastyturkey.” The blackened turkey is enveloped in blue light and when it fades a perfectly baked turkey sits there.

  
“See, I knew it would work out.” 

  
“No, you didn’t.”

  
“You’re right. I was going to call Kate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know the Kate Teddy mentions is Kate Bishop.  
> I am going to do a story about Billy and Teddy's wedding soon! Hopefully it will be out in a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Jewish, so I hope I have not depicted anything inaccurately. If I have please let me know!


End file.
